


Science Fair

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You need help with your collage science project.So you ask Rick for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little flash back into the past before the world went to shit and after the motel incident.

You groaned. You hated collage and you didn't understand why you were even still attending. Rolling your eyes you sighed as you had come to Morty's house to see his grandpa.

You were twenty-three, travling theough time and space with Rick had made you regret a lot of things.

But one of those things that you didn't regret was the motel stop in space with Rick.

That was... unforgettable.

You opened the garage door carrying underneath your arm some papers.

"Hey Rick?"

You questioned walking into his lab. Rick was looking over some papers when you came into the room. Rick glanced back at you.

"Hey."

He belched. He turned his attention back to his work. You walked into the garage closing the door behind you.

"Hey, Rick, you think you have the things on this list?"

You questioned putting the list down onto his table. Rick glanced down at the list and raised his brow. He looked over at you and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I've got it. B-But what do you need it for?"

"Collage science project."

Rick snorted and put the list down.

"Why are you even in collage? It's nothing but -- but a waste of time."

Rick said belching as he stood up and walked over to his shelf. You rolled your eyes as you leaned back against the table.

"Yeah, trust me I know. But, you can't get anywhere in life today without a collage degree."

You said when Rick turned around and looked at you with a raised brow.

"Well... aside from you that is to say."

You said with a shrug. Rick continued to look at you as he stopped rummaging through the boxes.

"You -- you know you're smart enough to not have to do this shit. Drop out. Do this."

Rick said waving around the garage. You raised a brow. Did Rick just complement your intellectual property? You blinked slowly looking at him.

"Yeah, not smart enough to do this."

You motioned around the garage. Rick belched again and brought the box of supplies over to the desk and dropped them beside you.

"You know if you were to drop out, you'd have more time to learn, more time to -- more time to go on adventures with me. See some amazing shit. Wouldn't be so -- so bored."

"Yeah, I'm done with adventures for a while. The last one almost got us both killed."

You reminded the older man. He looked at you before a smirk came to his lips. He stepped forward to where he had his pelvis pressed against yours, pinning you to the work bench.

"True, but it -- but it also allowed us to have some fun of our own."

Rick said with a sly smirk. You felt your cheeks flush as you stood there trapped against Rick, feeling the slowly growing excitement in his pants. You swallowed looking up at him.

"So, you want me to quit collage so you'll have more time in my pants?"

You asked. He belched causing you to scrunch up your face.

"Like I said, you're smart, babe."

Your eyes widened a bit from the pet name. He had just pulled it out of the air and it shocked you. But not as much as his lips coming down onto yours. You closed your eyes and moaned softly. Your hands wrapped up around the back of his head.

Your brain trying to figure out what you were even doing at this point. You had come here for some tools and resources for your collage science project and yet here you found yourself making out with a seventy year old man, who was the grandpa of your cousin's and your aunt's father.

Still, you liked it.

"Rick."

You moaned through parting your lips from his. Rick groaned and his fingers moved over your jeans as he fumbled with your button.

"Safe word?"

You heard Rick question as his hands removed your jeans, his fingers brushing against your pantie less bundle of nerves. You inhaled deeply at the action before you found yourself able to speak.

"Flux compositor."

You replied causing Rick to smirk as his fingers dove into your heat. You moaned and gasped feeling his fingers flexing and curling inside you.

Science project be damned. You were about to get some dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you even knew what was happening, Rick had you turned over onto your stomach and your bottom half completely exposed to him now. You gasped and felt your face warm with Rick's hand squeezed your plump cheek.

You heard him grunt as he pulled forth his length and plunged it inside your wet hole.

You let a loud moan accidently slip past your lips for a split second before you slapped your hand over your mouth. God forbid that any of your family hear you moaning out in Rick's garage.

You felt Rick's long and thin fingers grab your hips as he plowed into you from behind.

There was a sharp warmness in your belly and you love the feeling it brought. And to be honest after that night in the motel, you didn't expect it to happen again, even though Rick said he wouldn't mind if it had happened again.

"F-Fuck yeah! You're so -- so fucking tight!"

He grunted as he moved his hips quickly into you. He was going balls deep at this rate and you were suppressing moan after moan as pleasure ripped through your body.

Then, suddenly, your hand was yanked away from your mouth and both of your wrists captured and pressed down onto the work bench.

"I wanna hear that pretty little voice of yours, [Name]."

Rick grunted, the sound of wet skin slapping against skin filled the garage.

Your whole face was burning with embarrassment. You knew he was getting off by being so dominate with you.

Truth was so were you.

The building sensation of a small orgasm settled into the pit of your stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut as you bit your bottom lip. Your wrist starting to painfully hurt from the grip and the pressure that Rick had against them on the table.

"Fuck, Rick, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna -- I'm gonna!"

You cried out as that last small thin line of thread in your belly snapped and you felt your whole body trimble against the desk and Rick's chest.

Rick watched and groaned. He was completely turned on seeing you shaking below him, your body trembling because of the shit he did to you. He licked his upper lip and enjoyed the tight squeeze against his already pulsating cock.

He gritted his teeth, not wanting to cum yet while you road out your orgasm.

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt Rick's balls still slapping against your ass as he pounced into you so rough, you believed he'd rip you clean apart with his cock alone.

"Think you can cum again?"

Rick questioned so close to your ear. You shivered but nodded your head.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then do it."

He ordered causing you to close your eyes feeling Rick's lips against your salty, sweat covered back.

You tried to rock back against him, but he was moving at such a speed you couldn't keep up, so you stood there against the table and allowed the man to have his way with you.

And for such an old man like himself, he was incredibly good at the job.

There it was again you felt it. That heavy sensation in your lower regions that told you that you were about to unravel once again.

You clenched your teeth together.

"Rick -- Daddy, shit I'm cumming!"

You called out right as you came. You remembered at the last second Rick's dirty little kink of his own. And it shocked him that you recalled it. It was enough to push him over the edge as your walls clenched and your body shook as you came hard the second time.

You milked Rick for everything he had as he yelled out, cumming inside of you.

It took the two of you a minute, but you both got redressed. Rick had finished up first and then moved over to his safe where he keyed in some numbers. You were too busy getting your pants buttoned up, but heard the safe open and close again.

"Here. Drink this."

Rick told you causing you to turn around. You looked at the small vile that he held between his fingers of the red liquid. You blinked slowly before you took it.

"What is this?"

"Homemade morning after pill. Only much more effective and lasts for a month at a time."

"Why... do you have this?"

You questioned looking up at Rick not completely sure if you really wanted to know the answer to that question. There was no doubt in your mind that Rick got around, and this wasn't any type of seriously realtionship that the two of you had together, you were just curious.

"I made it shortly after our stop at the motel. Figured that when you'd take up my offer -- it'd be ready and waiting."

He said with a belch.

You looked at him.

"You knew I was going to take you up on your offer of sex anytime?"

You questioned feeling the burning sensation on your cheeks causing Rick to snort and roll his eyes.

"Well, yeah, duh. I'm Rick Sanchez."

It was your turn to snort at his ego. Regardless you popped the cork out of it and threw your head back downing the small contains of the vile.

You smacked your lips together.

"It's sour."

"What -- what do you want it to taste like puppies and -- and rainbows?"

He questioned looking at you unimpressed. You rolled your eyes and handed it back to him.

"So is my stuff in that box?"

You questioned causing Rick to frown.

"I thought we just went over the whole you dropping out of collage ordeal?"

He said crossing his arms over his chest. You laughed a bit and shook your head.

"Unless you know a way to help me earn a living, I still have to attend collage."

You told him sarcasticly. Rick then took a moment before he lifted his hands up and motioned toward the garage and all its contents.

"H-How do you think I afford all this?"

You looked at him for a moment. He was serious? He knew ways to make money without going to school and wasting his life away.

You glanced over at the box that sat on his work bench and then over to Rick, who wore the smugest smirk you'd ever seen. Finally you sighed.

"Alright, teach me the ways of the universe, all mighty Rick Sanchez."


End file.
